France, America and Japan
by Myerza
Summary: Willis and Catherine migrate to Japan, how will this affect the relationship that is building between Hikari and Takeru? Rated T just to be safe.
1. France and America

_**Hi everyone, this is my second fanfiction, so any constructive feedback would be nice... I would also ask for a favour. If you, the reader, could message me on any grammatical or spelling errors, please do so.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series.**_

Hikari's POV

It was 9 years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. I am now in high school, along with the other Chosen Children. Truth to be told, I kinda developed a crush on Takeru…

Don't get me wrong, I am not obsessed with him. I am **not** one of his "fangirls". I like him ever since the Dark Masters attacked, I slowly developed a crush on him. I li-, no, I love him and it feels great being together with him but his "fangirls" annoys me. He is not shrugging them off but he just smiles at them and that will make them go **crazy**.

* * *

3rd Person's POV

Two Digidestineds typed in five simple words into their phones: I am migrating to Japan.

* * *

Takeru's POV

I forcefully pinched my cheeks, I winced at the pain, whispering to myself, "This is not a dream..."

I carefully read Catherine's message, re-read it, re-read it one more time. She was migrating to Japan! She is moving into Odaiba too! I can't believe it! For the whole day, I planned her welcome party. Completely forgetting about a certain outing with a certain brunette.

* * *

Hikari's POV

I glanced at the nearby clock, tapping my foot impatiently. It was supposed to the day where Takeru takes me to the movies, and he is late by 2 hours! I whipped out my phone, messaging to the blonde.

* * *

Hikari: You are late by 2 hours! Are you coming at all?

* * *

I sighed, waiting for a reply. Suddenly, I got startled by a quick reply.

* * *

Takeru: Sorry! I got caught up by something!

Hikari: Exactly what got you caught up for 2 hours!?

Takeru: Catherine is migrating to Japan!

* * *

I blinked thrice, re-reading the message.

Wow! I can't believe the French Digidestined is comi-, I mean, migrating to Japan! We are going to add one more member into the group!

* * *

Hikari: When is the flight?

Takeru: It is next week!

Takeru: Wait. So you are not mad at me anymore?

* * *

I sighed, replying to his message, practically screaming at him to get over.

And miraculously, he ran to the cinemas in less than ten minutes.

"Show me some mercy!" Takeru panted, red-faced and breathless.

"The movie is already over!" I pouted, angry at the fact he was late.

"I will make it up to you." Takeru innocently smiled at me. Well, I could not be mad at him when he is this cute right?

I laughed and we spent the day together.

* * *

At the end of the outing, while Takeru was walking me back home, I checked my phone for messages.

"Hey, Teeks." I called out to him.

"Yes?" He innocently called out.

"Catherine isn't the only one who is migrating to Japan..."

"Huh?"

"Willis is migrating to Japan as well."

"Really!?"

I nodded my head, surprised that we were going to have two people added to our group.


	2. Jealously

_**Hi everyone, this is the second chapter of France, America and Japan and I hope you will enjoy this one as well!**_

Hikari's POV

A week went passed in a blink of a eye, I got tired of Takeru's "fangirls" sending death threats via my locker. Honestly, most of them were empty threats so I decided not to bother Takeru.

We headed towards to the airport, I glanced around looking for Willis when a pair of hands came from behind me, blocking my view.

"Guess who is this." A familiar voice belongs to a certain blonde.

"Willis!" I called out.

"Yup!" He exclaimed, releasing his hands.

Escaping from my view, Takeru gave Willis a death glare. But neither of us noticed, talking away. I then walked out of the airport, volunteering to give Willis a tour around Odaiba.

I started to laugh at his joke when I questioned, "Which school are you attending, Willis?"

"You don't know? I am attending your school!"

"Huh!?" I exclaimed, getting surprised.

* * *

Takeru's POV

Why does Hikari keep on spending time with Willis? I got frustrated, leaving the airport, following them.

They were in the cafe when Hikari asked Willis which school he would be attending before he said that he would be attending our school.

"Why must he be attending our school?" I pouted, hoping that he would not be in the same class as me and Hikari.

"And I am in your class." He smiled.

I grunted in disapproval, "That means he will be spending more time with Hikari."

"That's great!" Hikari cried.

"That's not great!" I whispered to myself.

I got bored and out of frustration, I left, hoping I would make it in time for Catherine's flight

* * *

Catherine's POV

I got out of the plane, hoping I would get to see Takeru again, the one person I fell for. I had not looked at any other male twice since then, having eyes only for him.

I smiled to myself, when Takeru came towards me, giving me a hug, "Welcome to Japan, Catherine."

I hugged him back, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Takeru-kun."

* * *

Takeru's POV

I blushed, surprised that Catherine kissed me on the cheek. Unfortunately, Hikari and Willis came back, joining us.

"Oh!" Hikari blinked, startled that Catherine kissed me.

"This is going to get ugly." Miyako whispered.

"Hikari, since you are so close to Willis, give him a tour around Odaiba!" Miyako faked a smile, trying to separate us.

"Sure..." Hikari whispered half-heartedly, depressed. Hikari walked away, accompanied by Willis and I came back to my senses, chasing after her when Miyako blocked me.

"Move out of my way." I gave a death glare to Miyako, hoping to scare her off.

"I'm not moving." She declared.

"She needs some time alone." Iori said, and he is usually correct.

"Being with Willis is not being alone!" I frowned.

"I meant alone from you, Takeru-senpai." Iori sighed.

"You are just jealous of Willis!" Daisuke said in frustration.

"Am not!"

"Sorry for causing all this trouble." Catherine whispered innocently.

"It is not your fault." I comforted her.

* * *

Catherine's POV

My plan worked! I made her feel distant! I can now get closer to Takeru!

* * *

Takeru's POV

It has been a whole week. I feel so guilty towards Hikari, she seems to be ignoring me and I just want to hug her and make it up to her. Maybe I should get her a gift, or call her and apologize.

"Ugh... I should ask Ken what I should do next." I made up my mind, heading towards Ken for some advice.

"You want some love advice?" Ken asked me, puzzled.

"Yup. You are the one out of the four people in our group that is in a relationship. And I can't ask my brother, knowing him, he will tell Hikari and say it is for the better good... "

"Okay, this is what we should do." Ken whispered the plan in my ear, I nodded as Ken contacted Miyako about the plan: Operation Jealous Hikari.

 _ **So did you enjoy the fanfiction? I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**_


	3. Operation Jealous Hikari

**_Hi readers, I will try to update this story daily so tune in for that. If I don't update, that means I have a writers' block or there is something going in my personal life._**

Ken's POV

I gathered the group, including Willis and Catherine, and together with Takeru, we made an announcement, "To commemorate Willis and Catherine joining the group, we are having an outing to the beach." Miyako and Daisuke cheered, and we agreed to go on Sunday.

* * *

Takeru's POV

I walked to Catherine, remembering the first part of the plan.

"We are going to make Hikari jealous." Ken said. I blinked.

"Wait, isn't that going to make it worse?"

"Miyako did it on me, it should work... I think."

"I don't think she would work, she is not the jealous type."

"Then why did she walk away when Catherine kissed you on the cheek."

"That's true..." I hesitated.

"Let's do it, it can't go wrong right?" Ken suggested. I nodded, agreeing to Ken's suggestion.

* * *

Hikari's POV

I looked at Takeru and Catherine, they looked so sweetly at each other. I sighed, "Maybe I should give up..."

"Yes?" Willis said.

"Nothing." I looked at the ground.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Willis seemed nervous.

"No. It's not that." I assured him, hoping he did not get the wrong idea.

"Then what's upsetting you?" Willis seemed confused.

"Ummm..."

"You can tell me anything."

"Thank you, Willis."

* * *

Willis' POV

I smiled gently, "Maybe he is trying to get your attention. He might be unhappy with the fact that you keep spending time with me over him." I stated, she nodded, before asking, "What should I do then?"

"You should give him a lot of attention." I smiled, before adding, "And a confession." I winked

She blushed, "He is not going to accept it. He rejects five girls a day, and they are cuter than me!"

I laughed, "Maybe he is rejecting them for a certain female?"

"Catherine? She is in the same school as us. And I have seen her desperately sending Takeru love letters..."

I giggled. "You are clueless at this."

"You are hopeless in giving me 'hints'." She retorted.

We both laughed and in the corner of eye, I saw Takeru, biting his lips. I then told her, "So go to him now, he's waiting."

* * *

Hikari's POV

I looked at the direction he was pointing towards, I sucked my lips, "Here we go." I walked towards Takeru, his eyes widen, seemingly surprised at the fact that I wanted to be with him. He smiled, walking towards me now. My heart started thumping, faster and faster, "L-L-Let's go for a walk..." I stuttered. He nodded his head, giving me his hand. I took his hand, walking away from the others.

"Hikari..." Takeru looked at me lovingly. My face turned beet red.

"Hikari, I lo-love you." My cheeks turned pink, and Takeru moved closer to me.

"I li-" I got interrupted by him, putting his finger onto my lips.

He closed his eyes, and suddenly, Catherine appeared, scaring the two of us. "I'm sorry! I got lost so I..."

"It's okay." Takeru and I blushed.

* * *

Catherine's POV

My plan worked! Now, Plan A is going to commence.

* * *

Takeru's POV

I walked towards Ken, "Operation Jealous Hikari is a success."

 ** _I hope you enjoy this chapter! Ugh... I feel so evil, making Catherine so evil... I have a story in mind called "Roommates" that I might be posting after this so that's that I guess... Bye!_**


	4. Plan A

_**Hi everyone, I just wanted to say that this will be a five-chapter long story, meaning that the next chapter will be the finale.**_

Takeru's POV

A week has passed since Operation Jealous Hikari, and things have been going haywire. It seems like Catherine is interrupting us whenever we are going to confess. Well, she has asked me to go to the park today, I just I will tell her to stop it.

* * *

Hikari's POV

Things have been weird as of late. Catherine has ask me to go to the park and it seems suspicious but I guess I will go along with her plans.

* * *

Catherine's POV

My plan is going commence today, I am going to make Takeru mine!

* * *

Hikari's POV

I turned around the corner, only to see Takeru and Catherine, kissing each other! I froze, my senses shutting down, I felt liquid flowing down my cheeks. Suddenly, Takeru snapped open his eyes, turned his head to look at me and I ran, ran as fast as I could. "So Takeru goes around kissing other people, and what he has done to me, is of no significance?"

I dashed, he chased after me, and somehow I outran him, heading towards Willis' house, hoping he would be there. I could really use his help right now.

I rang the doorbell, and Willis greeted me, "What brings you here, Hikari?" I went in, telling Willis everything, from the beginning to now.

* * *

Willis' POV

I heard Hikari's story, I just think that Takeru wouldn't do such a thing. I calmly looked at her, "I think Catherine plotting something. Takeru wasn't the one who invited you, it was Catherine so she is very suspicious."

"I don't know, but if she is plotting something what should we do?" She sobbed, and seeing my best friend cry definitely does not appeal to me.

"I will talk to Takeru, do not worry." I flashed my normal smile, hoping that it will make her feel a little better.

"Thank you." She smiled at me. I smiled, hoping he would come here soon.

* * *

Takeru's POV

I turned my head, just to see my one and only love crying, I broke the kiss, chasing Hikari, leaving Catherine behind. "I will leave Japan if you don't come back!" I continued running, not looking back.

After 10 minutes, Hikari had lost me, I took out my phone, calling Miyako, praying that she will pick up.

"Hello?"

"Miyako? Is Hikari at your place?"

"Nope. What happened?"

"It's nothing." I dialed Daisuke, Ken, Iori, Taichi but they did not know where Hikari was.

"Maybe he knows..." I then dialed Willis.

"Hello, Willis?"

"Takeru!"

"Do you know where is Hikari?"

"She is at my place, come here now."

"Ok, thanks."

"You're welcome." He hung up, and I dashed towards his place.

I reached his doorstep, ringing the doorbell. To my surprise, Hikari opened the door. "Takeru!"

"Hikari, are you ok?" I received no response.

"I am sorry, I will explain everything to you."

"Ok, then let's hear your explanation." I told her everything, and miraculously, she believed everything!

"I am so sorry, Hikari." I looked at the ground. Then, she looked at me, and together, we moved closer to one another, and we had our first kiss.

It felt like absolute bliss, we deepened the kiss, reluctantly broke the kiss, as we needed oxygen.

"Can I continue my previous statement?" I nodded.

"I li-, wait, it should be: I love you." She blushed.

"I love you too."

We went in for another kiss.

 _ **So how was it? I had a bit of a writers' block so I was not sure what to write... The next chapter is the finale so look forward to that! Bye!**_


	5. Proposal

_**Hi readers, this is the last chapter of France, America and Japan. I will try to post a new story tomorrow, "Roommates", it is not an one-shot so you can look forward to that!**_

Takeru's POV

It has been five years, Catherine went back to France, and most important of all, me and Hikari started dating! Although most of the reaction that we got were something along these lines: "Finally you two get together."

I guess we have been together as 'best friends' for like 9 years but refused to take a step forward. I love her and will treasure her though and today, I am going to propose to her. I went to her house to pick her up and after five minutes, Hikari ran to the living room where I was waiting.

I couldn't even start to describe how good she looked. Blood was rushing to my cheeks, since out of the 14 years, this is the most beautiful I have seen her yet! She has her hair loose, and she wore a red frock that hugged her figure. She was gorgeous and Taichi smiled, "I hope Takeru does not get a nosebleed." She giggled, and started talking with a voice of a angel, "So how do I look?"

I drooled, before snapping to my senses, "You look like an angel, or should I say in this context, Angewomon." She giggled once more. "Let's go! Before I drool any further..."

"I will drool soon too, you know? You look like an angel too, or should I say in this context, Angemon." I pouted, as she laughed. We walked out of the house, smiling and laughing.

I took Willis' call, "What should I do? I don't know what I should do next." I swear I could hear him doing his signature smile.

"Have dinner with her and start a conversation, then propose to her. It should be easy."

"Easy for you to say." He laughed.

After the drive, I took her hand and we walked towards the restaurant. All of a sudden, Hikari's high heels broke, she fell and sprained her ankle, "Are you ok?" I said with concern.

"I am fine." She said while smiling, but I could read her like a book, she was in pain. I have been with her for 14 years after all. I lifted her off the ground, carrying her bridal style.

"Takeru!" I could tell she was surprised.

"Relax." I carried her to a bench in a nearby park.

"Sorry, because of me our date got rui-" I then put my finger onto her lips like 5 years ago. I kneeled down, "Hikari, I have been with you for a very long time, and I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" She cried tears of joy. We smiled, before kissing each other. After breaking the kiss for oxygen, I whispered, "Je t'amie."

 _ **So this is the end. Hope you have enjoyed the ending. By the way, 'kneeled' and 'knelt' are both correct and mean the same. They are just spelling variations of the past participle tense which are similar to 'spelled' and 'spelt' and 'learned' and 'learnt'. Bye for now!**_


End file.
